Just another morning
by Click La Magnifique
Summary: °°Traduction d'un one-shot tout doux, tout mimi°° Ce matin, c'est Noël. Le premier Noël de James et Lily en tête à tête... R&R!


**Auteur** : m a hermie (pour avoir son **adresse de LJ**, allez voir dans ma bio, FF supprime automatiquement les liens que je mets dans mes chapitres !)

**Traductrice** : Mon p'tit moi-même **;-)**

**Genre** : Romance, qui en douterait ? lol

**Rating** : fluffy ! (autrement dit : G, lol)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers HP à **JKR**, persos à **JKR** (« encore ?! » ben oui… quelle chance elle a, quand même, cette p'tite bonne femme !) intrigue à **m a hermie **

**Just**** another morning**

Lily aimait ces moments-là, tôt le matin. Au début, ses instants préférés étaient ceux-là ; James et elle se baladant tranquillement, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre, juste tous les deux. C'était comme ça qu'ils avaient eu leurs meilleures soirées, partagé leurs plus grands secrets et eu leurs plus beaux fou rires…

Ils étaient bien tous les deux, seuls ; le reste du temps, d'autres personnes leur tenaient compagnie : Sirius, Remus et Peter, notamment, mais aussi les amies de Lily, d'autres Gryffondor, des membres de l'Ordre et occasionnellement leurs familles. Pétunia, bien sur, brillait par son absence.

Ce matin, Lily s'était levée de bonne heure, son esprit encombré de pensées (principalement des projets pour l'avenir mais aussi des scènes du passé.) Blottie contre James, elle essaya de ne pas bouger avant que le jeune homme n'ouvre les yeux.

Le souvenir du jour où elle avait confié à sa famille son mariage prochain lui revint en mémoire, ainsi que la mine dégoûtée de Pétunia, qui, elle, devait encore attendre avant de pouvoir se marier avec Vernon. Cette pensée fut aussitôt suivie par une autre ; la façon dont Pétunia avait ricané quand Lily avait calmement essayé de lui expliquer que le monde sorcier était en guerre et que c'était pour ça que James et elle avaient besoin d'être ensemble.

Avec douceur, Lily leva prudemment sa tête de l'oreiller pour observer les expressions qui traversaient le visage de James dans son sommeil. Des fois, elle pouvait voir de légers sourires étirer ses traits ; d'autres fois, c'était la perplexité ou la colère qu'elle pouvait lire sur son visage. Une ou deux fois, elle avait même vu quelque chose qui lui fit peur : l'expression du sort qu'ils avaient peur de subir. De temps en temps, à son réveil, elle lui demandait de quoi il avait rêvé, et elle était toujours comblée lorsqu'il lui souriait, la prenait dans ses bras et murmurait « Toi, ma jolie… »

Au début, Lily avait essayé de modérer son enthousiasme grandissant à l'approche du moment tant attendu – leur tout premier Noël en tête à tête – mais elle avait échoué lamentablement. Les yeux de James commencèrent à papillonner alors qu'il sortait lentement du sommeil. Lily se laissa doucement glisser à côté de lui de façon à ce que quand il ouvre finalement les yeux, ses lèvres soient proches des siennes.

« Lil' » murmura-t-il, un doux sourire aux lèvres quand il la sentit blottie contre lui.

« Joyeux Noël, mon amour. » Elle se pencha au dessus de lui et ses lèvres franchirent les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient des siennes.

« Tu as un cadeau pour moi ? » demanda-t-il d'un air excité.

« Bien sûr. »

« Où est-il ? » La voix enfantine de James amusa Lily.

« Caché… » Elle l'embrassa à nouveau. « En fait, ils sont tous cachés. »

« Tous ? Combien ? » Il était tout à fait réveillé maintenant et s'assit rapidement sur le lit. « Combien, Lil' ? »

Lily se mit à rire. « Aaaah… Je vous le dirais bien, James Potter, mais je suis certaine que vous saurez les trouver tout seul… »

« Lily… » Il lui donna un autre baiser avant de sauter hors du lit et d'entreprendre ses fouilles. Traversant la chambre de long en large, il se mit à soulever tous les vêtements – éparpillés sur le sol ou sur les chaises - qui lui tombaient sous la main, et trouvait de temps en temps de petits paquets rapidement déballés.

« Chocogrenouilles, mes préférés ! » s'exclama-t-il avant d'examiner les tiroirs où ses vêtements auraient dû être rangés. « Chaud ou froid, Lil' ? » L'expression du visage de James était un véritable ravissement en elle-même.

« Froid… chaud… encore plus chaud… bouillant. » l'aida Lily alors qu'un autre paquet était découvert, et un autre encore, chacun déballé avec le même enthousiasme et chacun étant bien entendu son préféré, comme tous les cadeaux que lui faisait Lily.

Enfin, James trouva le paquet qu'il avait acheté pour Lily et grimpa à nouveau sur le lit.

« Je les ai tous, non ? » demanda-t-il en lui présentant la petite boîte et s'asseyant en retrait pour la regarder ouvrir le bracelet en or qu'il avait mis des heures à choisir pour elle. Il attendit de voir le grand sourire qu'il connaissait si bien étirer ses lèvres et de sentir ses bras autour de lui.

« Oh, James, c'est magnifique. » Lily l'embrassa et l'enlaça tendrement. « Mais il y a encore un cadeau que tu n'as pas trouvé… » Le ton de sa voix indiquait qu'elle était excitée et nerveuse à la fois.

« Lily ? »

« Tu devras attendre un peu avant de l'avoir, James. »

« Oui ? »

« Un sacré bout de temps, en fait… Jusqu'au 31 juillet l'année prochaine. »

James l'attira vers elle, capturant à nouveau ses lèvres. Un peu plus tard, tous les deux enlacés, Lily pensa que tous ces matins devraient être comme celui-ci, doux, chauds et qu'elle devait en profiter. Si leur enfant était aussi excité que son père, elle pouvait être sûre qu'elle ne passerait plus jamais de matin de Noël bien au chaud dans son lit pendant un bout de temps !

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Ca vous a plu ? Alors aucune hésitation : le p'tit bouton mauve en bas à gauche ! **:D**


End file.
